Mi ruido
by Maiev-S
Summary: Tú eres ese ruido que necesitaba mi vida tan silenciosa. ElliotXReo. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece. Él estaría vivo si ese fuera el caso.**

* * *

 **Mi ruido**

No puedo imaginar cuántas veces estuve solo, en mi habitación de la mansión Nightray, viendo ir y venir a cada sirviente que me traían mis hermanos, candidatos que rechazaba en uno o dos días de haber obtenido el trabajo. Porque me trataron como un patrón, como les gusta ser tratados a ellos.

Tener un sirviente era una tradición, pero yo quería a alguien leal. Alguien que estuviera conmigo no solamente para alabarme y estar de acuerdo conmigo en todo, sino alguien que me hiciera despertar. Hombres y mujeres vinieron, pero ninguno me llenaba del todo. El récord máximo fue una semana.

Y luego, lo conocí a él, en el lugar más inesperado.

Era lo más lejano a un sirviente que podía esperar, vestía mal, su cabello era un desastre y ni qué decir de su carácter o de su sinceridad. Me enojaba cada respuesta suya, diseñada especialmente para molestarme. Sus palabras tenían ese devastador efecto que me hacía sacar lo peor de mí, muchas veces terminamos a golpes por discutir una nota de una canción, o simplemente al intentar tocarle su desgreñado cabello. Luego los golpes se mezclaron con risas, con reseñas, con sus historias ficticias y mis historias reales, y antes de planearlo, habíamos cultivado juntos, algo sublime que ninguno fue capaz de nombrar.

Y me di cuenta de que él era el elegido, mi búsqueda había terminado.

Sin embargo, era tan cerrado, que tuve que intentarlo muchas veces. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Perdí la cuenta. Le pedí que viniera conmigo varias veces, siempre alejándose, siempre negándome su compañía; pero fui más allá, y me tocó romper a la fuerza su burbuja de metal, así no tendría forma de rechazarme. Funcionó.

No advertí que eso que no podía describir, poco a poco crecía en mi interior, incluso antes de vivir con él. Aprendía a pasos lentos cosas de la familia y de cómo ser un sirviente, sin embargo sus manos eran rápidas al producir música en miles de formas, y en cuestiones académicas también, su inteligencia era de temer. No podía entenderlo, hasta el día del festival.

El festival de la ciudad siempre había sido aburrido, más esa noche, cuando me despertó de tal inusual manera, comprendí que todo había cambiado, y también lo que había ganado. Cambié un mundo gris de silencios, ilusiones, lujos, estricto orden, comodidad y apariencias por uno desordenado, lleno de colores, matices que difieren de la tristeza a la ira, de felicidad, de angustia, de curiosidad, de ruido. Me di cuenta de que todo eso representaba él en mi vida, y cuando me preguntó si iba con alguien, me sorprendí con una sonrisa al pensar que siendo tan inteligente, no lo comprendiera, así que se lo dije. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y la confianza de mostrarme sus ojos, me confirmaron que su silencio era mi respuesta.

Yo estaba seguro de quién era mi pareja. No podría decirlo a viva voz, nunca. Iba más allá del entendimiento de una mansión de trayectoria y ni qué decir de mis hermanos o mi padre, iba más allá de la sociedad, del mundo que conocía. Y sabía también, que él lo entendía de esa manera, y lo aceptaba de esa forma.

Era difícil vivir así, agradeciendo su compañía, tan cercana y lejana al mismo tiempo, soñando con ser lo que pueden otros, anhelando lo poco que puedes hacer cuando quieres "más". Cuando en una relación así, es lo único que puede funcionar. Leves roces en el instituto, su rostro cercano disfrazado con bromas, toques sutiles en eventos sociales, tan mío y tan ajeno.

Podría pensar que es a medias, pero no. Es completo. Y porque es completo, nos comprendemos el uno al otro, comprendemos por qué debe ser de esta manera. Lo defenderé con mi espada, hasta el día en que mi cuerpo deje de respirar, porque es así como nos podemos demostrar aquel prohibido sentimiento, compartiendo cada día, cada noche, cada momento que podamos estar al lado del otro, valorándose como un tesoro, hasta que la muerte me lo impida, porque él es el ruido que hace que mi silencio tenga sentido.

* * *

 **Después de un largo tiempo de no escribir algo de estos dos, sale este drabble.**

 **Esta es mi respuesta a "Tú, Silencio" de Azriel Rigel, un resultado de teorías donde hay una relación pero a la vez no entre Elliot y Reo, algo para justificar su tan arraigada amistad, que pudo ser algo más que no podemos ver a simple vista.**

 **Agradeceré si comentan, y si les gusta el EllyReo déjenmelo saber, ellos necesitan amor 3**

 **~Gracias por leer~**


End file.
